impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeat After Me
Repeat After Me is a challenge appeared in Boardwalk of Shame, Pick a Loser, Puncture Perfect, Bidder Loser and Spider Man. The challenge is to get a stranger to say a specific word back to the joker, if they can't do it, the joker loses. Turns Season One Boardwalk of Shame This challenge took place at a grocery store. *'Joe's turn:' Joe couldn't get a woman to say the word "Oodles". He said that he buys oodles of meat and asked her if she knows what it's like to buy oodles of things. She just said " I know. I see." but she never said oodles and left saying, "Nice meeting you." Joe lost. *'Murr's turn:' Murr tried to get a man to say Bolognese but failed. He asked him where the Bolognese sauce is. He said he was looking all over for it and eventually told the man it was so good that he had to say Bolognese, even though he never said it at all. Murr also got a loss. *'Sal's turn' Sal got the win by getting the woman to say "nougat". He asked if there was a candy aisle because he was looking for nougat. The woman directed him to the end of an aisle, saying there may not be nougat but they might have similar stuff. Because Sal got her to say the word, he won and told her "I appreciate it more than you know" and gave a smirk. *'Q's turn:' Q won with the word "vis-a-vis", even though it was obvious he didn't know what the word meant. Although vis-a-vis means face-to-face, Q thought it meant something related to coconuts and kept bringing them up along with the word. The woman he was talking to said she had no idea what he was asking, but then said "about the coconut, not about the vis-a-vis". She said the word, so Q got a win. Pick a Loser This challenge took place at a bookstore. *'Sal's turn:' Sal managed to get someone to say the word "Gherkin" but was caught cheating to win. All the other jokers voted against his win, saying that he directly told the man to say it, which was against the rules. He got a loss. Although there have been some other times when other jokers may have cheated but didn't get a loss, such as the time Q couldn't ask a question on his pad of paper in May I Quote You? and had the stranger ask it for him. *'Q's turn:' Q couldn't get a guy to say "hambone" and talked about it a lot, saying that in college someone called him the "Hamboner". However, this just confused the man and he didn't say it, giving Q a loss. *'Murr's turn:' Murr won with getting a guy to say the word Caulk. He confused the man too, but the man did say it, although technically he said "caulking". However, this still secured a win for Murr. *'Joe's turn:' Joe had the word "wazoo" and made it into a quote by saying "What the wazoo?" He discussed bookmarks with a man and said "I used to collect bookmarks all the time but now they put the bookmarks in the books. What the wazoo?" It worked and the man said it. He won this challenge. Season Three Puncture Perfect Thee guys play a round of "Repeat After Me" at a climbing gym. This time, they must get the stranger to repeat a word given to them by the other guys, before they cross a finish line at the top of the climbing wall. *'Joe's turn:' Joe was the only guy who won because he got the stranger to say "ball bag" not only once, but twice. *'Q's turn:' Q couldn't get the climber to say "lumpenproletariat". He lost this challenge. *'Murr's turn:' Murr couldn't get the climber to say "I'm going to die". He lost this challenge. *'Sal's turn:' Sal couldn't get someone to say "rigamarole". He lost this challenge. Season Five Bidder Loser After two seasons of not playing the challenge, the guys play another game of "Repeat After me" but this time they use nonsensical sounds and they must get a stranger to repeat it back to them. It was a Joker vs. Joker Challenge between Q and Joe. *'Q's turn:' Q lost when he couldn't get someone to repeat the sound "bull-deerrr". He tried asking the guys for directions to the sound but this only confused the guy, giving Q a loss. *'Joe's turn:' Joe had to get someone to repeat the sound "feeerrn" in a foghorn-like sound. Joe tried to get someone to repeat it while pointing at them but failed. However, while giving Joe some directions around the park, the stranger said it while pointing at Joe giving Joe a win. Spider Man In a challenge that is sometimes cut out of the episode, the guys play "repeat after me" where they must get a stranger to repeat a weird sound given to them by the other guys. It was a Joker vs. Joker Challenge between Sal and Murr and both won. Sal got someone to repeat the sound "g-yull" and Murr got someone to blow a raspberry. Gallery Trivia Category:Challenges Category:Challenges where Q loses Category:Challenges where Murr loses Category:Challenges where Sal loses Category:Challenges where Joe loses Category:Season One Challenges Category:Season Three Challenges Category:Challenges that happen in more than one episode Category:Season Five Challenges Category:Joker vs. Joker Challenge Category:Challenges with only one winner Category:Challenges cut from the Loser Board Category:Challenges with only one loser